Wildstorm universe
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Realidad alterna.. ¿Que pasaría si lo niños no hubieran podido vencer a los darkmasters?.. Y si los niños vivieran en el mismo universo donde se desarrollan las aventuras de the Autority, Planetary Y Wildcats. Contenido yaoi, locura y violencia necesa
1. The Autority

Wildstorm Universe  
By ryu-kun.  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
The autority. Primera parte  
  
  
Contenido violento y muchas escenas de adultos. Tambien palabras fuertes, yaoi, incest, madness, y mucha violenncia incesaria.. Los derechos de los personajes de The autority no me pertenecen pertenecen a Topcow comics(creo) Y dicha continuidad pertenece al univeros Wilstorm(Wildcats, Planetary) trataré de no suavizarlos demasiado.  
  
Digimon pertenece a Akouyoshi hongo.  
  
Okay comencemos.  
  
En los vastos confines de las dimensiones alternas existen muchas realidades que son de fantasia. Acción y Aventura otras son un reflejo de la cruda realidad y otras.. errr bueno.. es mejor no meterse en ellas.. claro que otros son tan improvables que existan.. pero existen.. mas allá de los limites de este universo.. O lo que quiere decir.. Que a dios le gustan las bromas.. mas que a cualquiera.. claro esta..  
  
  
El universo Wilstorm esta confeccionado de varios cientos seres superpoderosos de los cuales sobresalen los Wildcats y planetary..  
Sin embargo Autority es harina de otro costal y de otra clase de malas semillas.  
  
  
Nuestra historia comienza en japon.  
Obviamente ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que es un crossover. No voy a insultar sus inteligencias diciendo que es un crossover.. pero lo haré nunca falta un despistado.. Es un crossover..   
  
Siete niños desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Eso no era algo fuera de otro mundo en ese mundo.. De hecho se podría considerar normal, si no fuera porque había invasiones extraterrestres y guerras de seres superpoderosos.  
  
Así que su desaparición no llevó muchos contratiempos ni preocupaciones a andie.. Excepto claro a sus padres.  
  
Había algo aun mas amenazante encima.  
De hecho estaba encima del mundo, en la atmosféra.  
Claramente se podía ver otro mundo.  
  
Carrier:  
Cuartel de The autority.  
En algun lugar entre las dimensiones.  
No te acerques es por tu bien..  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó la coronel Jeniffer Sparks del inteligencia britanico. Alta, rubia, cuerpo bien formado 90, 60, 90. Una belleza de ojos azules y labios carnosos. Y manos delicadas.  
  
Una bocanada de humo salió de su boca como si fuera una suave bruma de la mañana.  
Se decía en toda inglaterra que tenía mas de 80 años pero nadie que la viera juraría que tiene mas de 20.  
  
Sin embargo su reputación era conocida dentro y fuera de The autority. Es mas era conocida en los circulos de poder del mundo como la errrhh.. La pareja del perro.. La que da a luz a los perritos.. Era conocida como la perr* Sparks Y estaba bien fundado..   
  
No era porque hubiera sido promiscua.. era de la mujeres que uno desea que sea promiscua.. sino mas bien porque ella era.. Salvaje y brutal cuando se trataba de proteger a la tierra.  
  
"El carrier localizó la fuente.. viene de otra dimensión" dijo Swift.  
  
Con sus alas de aguila y sentidos superdesarrollados y además de una fuerza Titanica. Swift parecía un angel asiatico con sus alas cafes.. Pero era una peleadora fiera y dura. Cabello corto y pies que terminaba en garras como de aguila.  
  
"Hay un flujo diferente de tiempo.. va mas rapido en ese lugar que en la tierra" dijo Engiener. Con piel plateada formada por miles de maquinas microscopicas que hacian de sangre artificial y muchas veces de sensores y capaces de formar practicamente lo que sea. Desde una espada de doble filo hasta una moderna ametralladora pasando por un cañon laser y un abrelatas..  
  
"¿Es otra dimensión extraña? ¿El doctor puede decirnos algo?" dijo Jack Hawksmoore mientras miraba el monitor. Cualquiera diría que fue hecho para el cine. alto atractivo de cabelo corto de color negro y sobretodo el hecho que no usaba zapatos y que se podía mover por cualquier ciudad del mundo como si fuera su casa.  
  
El doctor sopesó la situación mientras se ponía en contacto con su mentores en otro plano astral.  
  
Para cualquiera que viera ese plano parecía el delirium de un drogadicto o un alcolico.. pero no se podría estar seguro.  
  
"Es una dimensión formada por los datos todas la computadoras y los ciertos conexiones con las personas.. es algo dificil de explicar" dijo el doctor. Su indumentaria era medio extraña.. Botas cafes de cuero que llegaban hasta media pierna. Pantalones negros y un saco de doctor. Su constitución era desgarbada no tenía mucho atractivo y aparte había el hecho de los extraños lentes que llevaba. A ser claro su cabello rojizo y al parecer siempre enmarañado.  
  
"Muy bien vamos a pedirles amablemente que dejen de causer el disturbio dimensional" dijo Apolo.  
"Y si se rehusan.. los obligamos.. verdad Jenny" dijo MidNighter.  
  
Okay la descripción de estos dos es bastante complicada.. Chicas saben lo dificl que es describirlo.. Okay.. altos, fornidos.. con ropa ajustada.. aire misterioso. sobre todo porque su pasado fue borrado.. y nadie sabe como se llaman.  
  
Apolo era atractivo y midnigther era misterioso y oscuro.. Era como el día y la noche.. y además inseparables..  
  
"Supongo que debemos darles una oportunidad de rendirse" dijo Swifth.  
  
Jenny sparks le dio la mirada de.. "Esos bastardos se la buscaron y ahora se aguntan" a sus compañeros de equipo.   
  
Sin embargo ella solo se dedicó a exhalar el humo de su cigarro.   
Los miró a todos como puede hacerlo una pantera a punto de atacar y agregó.  
  
"Creo que es hora de visitarlos" dijo mientras los demás simplemente no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por lo pobres tontos que se la habían buscado.  
  
Y Mientras ellos decidían la manera mas dolorosa de darles en la torre a los malos. En otra dimensión. Mas bien en el digimundo en la parte donde estaban los digimons de la oscuridad.  
  
Los ocho digimons de la oscuridad simplemente miraron al mundo que estaba frente a ellos.  
  
Myostismon estaba sumamente molesto por el hecho de que Devilmon hubiera podido no solo controlar y contener a los niños elegidos sino porque lo hacía parecer inutil e inecesario. Las cosas no podía estar mas mal.. Etemon también estaba en muy buena lid con los otros darkmasters..  
  
Su plan para unir el digimundo con la tierra estaba corriendo pero los darkmasters estaban bajo el control de ese plan.  
  
"Un poco mas y tendremos poder suficiente para controlar los tres mundos" dijo Devilmon mientras tenía cruzados sus brazos.  
  
"Es verdad gracias a ti no tenemos que preocuparnos por los niños elegidos" dijo Piedmon mientras brindaba en honor de Devilmon.  
  
"Aun no entiendo ¿Como le hiciste?" le preguntó Etemon muy intriigado.  
  
"La verdad es simple.. acudí a la buena voluntad de uno de los niños.. y todo fue facil" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"No lo entiendo" dijo Lady Devilmon.  
"Uno de los niños no querría pelear así que hablé con él.. Y accedió a darme los digibytes de los niños elegidos.. fue como quitarle el dulce a un niño" dijo Devilmon mientras lanzaba una caja encima de la mesa.  
  
"Los siete digibytes estan allí" dijo Devilmon mientras todos los digimon hiceron el esfuerzo para levantarse aterrados. Todos menos piedmon.  
  
"Así que engañaste a uno de los niños y el te entregó la unica cosa que de verdad los protegía de nosotros" dijo Piedmon muy complacido.  
  
"Es increible" dijo Pupetmon. "Pero yo quierría jugar con ellos" dijo la marioneta mientras miraba a piedmon.  
  
"Al principio estaban muy confundidos, claramente me dí cuenta del caracter de los siete niños" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"Tuve que matar a uno de ellos para que no siguiera molestando a mis pequeños invitados" dijo Devilmon mientras los demás lo miraban.  
  
"El chico del agumon.. lo maté.. era el unico que nos podía perjudicar.. otro de los niños me ha ayudado entender ciertas cosas de nuestro mundo y la forma en como Myostimon planeaba traicionarnos" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"Si el hubiera seguido con sus planes los niños se hubieran percatado del octavo niño.. y los poderes de los emblemas del valor y la amistad noS hubieran dado problemas" dijo Devilmon.  
  
Myostimosn simplemente se sintió incomodo en su asiento.  
"Por cierto la ubicación de la guarida de Genai ya fue localizada y el mismo Genai ha sido suprimido" dijo Devilmon mientras myotuismon se sentía mas y mas inutil a cada minuto como si fuera a ser suprimido.  
  
Piedmon lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Y los niños no son un problema?" dijo Piedmon con un interés.  
"No.. han cambiado mucho en estos años.. han crecido bastante pero no han mejorado.. me atrevería a decir que sus días como elegidos han terminado, han dejado de ser utiles para el digimundo y simplemente los he dejado sin rumbo y ayuda. viven en la isla file y no se preocupan por salir de allí" dijo Devilmon.  
  
Piedmon solo contemplo el vino rojo de su copa mirando como todo había sido tan facil.  
  
"Desearía haber podido pelear contra ellos.. La ultima pelea decente que tuvimos fue contra los 4 dioses del digimundo y ellos perdieron miserablemente" dijo el payaso mientras los demás asentían.  
  
  
  
Mientras en la isla file.  
  
Matt se dedicaba a poner las tejas de la casa con cuidado. Con los clavos en su boca y martillo en mano martillaba después de colocar las piezas de madera en su lugar. Mientras adentro de la casa Takeru ponía la mesa y los cubiertos. La tetera lanzaba un chorro de vapor y mientras Takeru terminaba oía a su hermano dar de golpes en el techo.  
  
A veces Breves chorritos de polvo caían del techo haciendo que Takeru refunfuñara.. Había limpiado y ahora todo estaba ensuciandose de nuevo.  
  
Suspiró mientras fue a ver el arroz y la sopa en el fogón. Un vez que vio que todo estaba cocinado lo sacó de la lumbre y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa.  
  
Su casa.. la casa donde ellos vivían había sido contruida con muchos esfuerzos por su hermano. Varias veces se había estado apunto de caer durante las primeras reparaciones y una vez se habían quedado a la interperie.  
  
Pero ahora era su hogar. Ellos vivían solos.. con su digimons claro.. pero basicamente solos.. Takeru había dejado de decirle onnisan a Yamato desde hacía varios años.  
  
Yamato bajó de la escalera con el martillo en sus manos y miró a su hermano esperandolo. Yamato sonrió como nunca antes había sonreido.. su sonrisa era desconocida para muchos.. Sus ojos frios hacía tiempo que habían sido sustituidos por unos ojos calidos y amables.  
  
Takeru le extendio una toalla para que su hermano se secará el sudor de la cara. Su hermano tomó la toalla y se secó con mucha calma.  
  
"Extraño el desodorate" dijo Takeru mientras abrazaba a su hermano por detrás. Pasando sus manos a un lado de estomago y por su cuello. LA barbilla de él se quedo en el cuello de su hermano.  
  
"Yo también y el shampoo con olor a fresa" dijo Yamato mientras tiraba la toalla hacia una silla.  
  
"Es hora de comer" le dijo Takeru al oido en un tono suave. Sus labios se acercaron a la oreja y le hicieron cosquillas los vellos de la oreja.  
  
"Mimi vendrá un día de estos para cortarnos el cabello" dijo Yamato mientras sus hermano dejaba de abrazarlo.  
  
"Pues a mi me gustas con el cabello largo" le dijo Takeru mientras tomaba la mano de Yamato.  
  
"Pero no me gusta porque se me enreda mucho" dijo Yamato mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano con sus manos. Le dio un beso en el dorso y luego se acercó al rostro de su hermano con lentitud.  
  
"Yama.. la comida" le dijo Takeru antes de ser interrumpido y sus labios estuvieran ocupados.   
"Ya la recalentaremos después" le dijo Yamato mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.  
  
Ambos entraron a la cabaña y cerraron la puerta.  
  
En el bosque  
Mimi Tachikawa caminaba por el bosque junto con palmon.  
"Mimi ¿esta flor es la que buscas?" le preguntó su digimon.  
"No debe ser diferente" le dijo mientras revisaba su fragancia.  
  
Mimi recorría el bosque que era su segundo hogar. A diferencia de antaño a ella le gustaba caminar por el bosque y recolectar hierbas flores y plantas medicinales.  
  
A veces hacía coronas de flores, pero lo que mas e gustaba era encontrar hierbas medicinales. Joe las necesitaba constantemente.. así que ella le gustaba buscarlas..  
  
"¿Es esta?" le preguntó palmon.  
"Si esa es.. su perfume hará un excelente shampoo y además las hojas son comestibles" le dijo la joven.  
  
Palmon se acercó a mimi y la abrazó de la pierna.  
"Me da mucho gusto.. caminar contigo por el bosque" le dijo palmon mientras ella la levantaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
  
"Al principio no me gustaba el bosque pero ahora lo siento como mi hogar" dijo Mimi mientras sostenía a su digimon como si fuera una muñeca.  
"A mi también" le regresó la sonrisa palmon.  
"Bueno es hora de ir a visitar a Yamato y Takeru.. debo cortarles el cabello" dijo la joven mientras dejaba a Palmon en el suelo.  
"Si supongo que sí" dijo su digimon mientras caminaba a su lado.  
  
Al caminar paso cerca de dos tumbas las cuales la inquietaron y apresuro la marcha.  
  
Taichi Yagami..   
Nació el 1988  
Murio en 1999  
"Siempre fue un tonto"  
  
Y la otra decía.  
  
Koichi Izumi  
Nació el 1 de marzo del 2004  
Murio el 1 de marzo del 2004  
"Amado hijo"  
  
  
En la ciudad del inicio.  
  
Joe estaba ocupado mirando a los bebes que habían nacido o renacido.. para el caso era el mismo. El joven fue hacia el estante que usaba para guardar las hierbas medicinales y otras cosas. La vida era algo dura y extraña.. pero la aceptaba con gusto.. era lo unico que queda y con eso se sentía mejor.  
  
Sora estaba en otro lugar de la ciudad del inicio.. Atendía una hogera en donde había varios pescados asandose. Un dedantal estaba en su cintura y se afanaba para darle variedad a la comida de los bebes.  
  
Era una ocupación de tiempo completo estaba cocinando y al mismo tiempo cuidandolos de que no se metieran en apuros.  
  
Un pequeño llanto se dejó oir y ella trató de ir a calmarlo, pero se contuvo mientras sacaba los pescados del fuego para que no se quemaran. Les dio su comida a los bebes digimons con cuidado para que no se quemaran.   
"Kasumi.. ve a ver porque llora tu hermano" le dijo Sora a una niña de unos ocho años cabellos azules y que usaba lentes, ella traía a un botamon en sus manos.  
"Voy mamá" dijo ella mientras iba a ver al bebe que estaba dentro de la casa.  
  
Sora solo sonrió cuando ella regresó diciendo que su hermano había ensuciado el pañal.  
  
Sora apenas vislumbro una sonrisa y fue a ayudar a cambiar el pañal de su hijo. Ella a veces deseaba que Kasumi tuviera lentes decentes que no se quebrarán.. Era una lata ir con Koushiro cada semana para que repará o le hicera unos nuevos a kasumi o para Joe.  
  
Sin embargo ella solo decía que no importaba. Le daba tiempo para ir a la casa de Koushiro asear un poco el lugar y prepararles un poco de comida decente a koushiro y compañia.  
  
El ultimo de los elegidos vivía en la mansión donde devilmon lo había atrapado y luego separado del resto de grupo.  
En ese momento estaba siendo usado como un caballo..  
Un niño de espesa cabellera roja le estaba usando como un caballito.  
  
"Koichi" le dijo mientras el niño de ocho años lo abrazaba por el cuello.. El niño lo adoraba y lo querría mucho..  
  
Koushiro le besó los ojos y la mejilla.. Estaba practicamente enamorado de ese niño.. carne de su carne.. sangre de su sangre.. Koushiro a veces se excedía con sus mimos haciendo que su hijo estuviera muy bien cuidado.  
  
Su computadora estaba guardando polvo y hacia tiempo que no la usaba pero ya no la necesitaba para nada. Había entendido como manipular la bases de datos.. y practicamente podía recrear casi cualquier cosa inanimada.  
  
Padre e hijo se estaban abrazando un muy buen rato. Y finalmente su hijo se había dormido en sus brazos. Koushiro lo levantó y lo llevó a su cama para que durmiera con tranquilidad.  
  
Luego se dirigió hacia afuera de la mansión.  
  
Tentomon regresaba con las ultimas nuevas y además con el venía el digimon de Koichi en sus brazos un pabumon.  
  
Koushiro les sonrió a ambos mientras se sentana en el descanso de la entrada. Al principio del viaje se había sentido muy solo.. pero ahora se sentía mas tranquilo mientras pasaban los días.  
  
Los darkmasters los dejaban en paz mientras ellos estuvieran en la isla y no intentarán hacerla de superheroes.. Y trataran de salvar el digimundo.  
  
Tal vez antes si lo hubiera hecho.. pero ahora no..  
Koushiro a veces deseaba que hubiera cigarros o alguna bebida alcolica que pudiera tomar.. pero no lo hacía.. Su hijo.. no quería que se preocupara.. Y además era un pésimo bebedor y cambiaba su caracter.. la sola idea de lastimar a su hijo mientras estubiera ebrio lo hacía incapaz de beber..  
  
Koushiro por primera vez era feliz.. Lo unico que le preocuoba era el shoten que había entre él y su hijo.. No lo podía evitar era parte del aislamiento en que vivían.. Sabía que tarde o temprano los afectaría de un forma u otra.. Como a todos los demás..  
  
Simplemente las cosas se habían salido de control hacia mucho tiempo.. Doce años para ser exactos..  
  
El día en que devilmon apareció en la isla file sembrando el terror..  
Recordó como todo parecía perdido e inutil.. pero al final todo resulto bizarro..  
  
Takeru le decía a Devilmon que dejará de causar daño.. sin embargo Devilmon los tenía a su merced.. Takeru dijo que haría lo que fuera.. para evitar que los matará.. Patamon pudo haber digievolucionado.. pero devilmon simplemente..  
  
Nadie sabe como.. solamente takeru lo sabía con exactitud.. pero se firmó un pacto ese día.. Takeru les quitó a todos sus digibytes y se los entregó a Devilmon.. A cambio el regresó la isla file a la normalidad y retiró los engrandes negros de todos los digimons..   
  
Esos días fueron muy confusos.. Pero había sobrevivido a una crisis muy importante.. Takeru lloraba en brazos de su hermano por la noches, sus pesadillas incluía a todos muertos.  
  
Finalmente dijo que Devilmon le había dicho que había digimons mas fuertes que él mas allá del mar.. Si salían de la isla file iban a morir..  
  
Taichi tomó la noticia como un reto.. como una invitación al peligro..  
Por primera vez nadie lo siguió.. Taichi estaba solo..  
Yamato no quisó ir mas que nada por su hermano.. Joe tenía miedo al igual que Mimi. Sora estaba preocupada por todos..  
  
Koushiro se sintió muy mal al recordar su parte en todo. Devilmon le hizo que desifrará antiguas escrituras y programas.. Comprendió muchas cosas.. Koushiro habló con Taichi acerca de eso y el chico. Trató hacer que todos se unieran para derrotar a devilmon.. sin embargo nadie lo siguió.. Ni siquiera él..  
  
Al final Taichi los llamó a todos cobardes y se fue con varios digimons a vencer a devilmon.. Nunca nadie mas lo volvieron a ver.. Salvo un día en que su camisa desgarrada llegó a las costas de la isla.. Koushiro la había quemado para que nadie mas la viera.. Y mas tarde llegó el cuerpo..  
  
Takeru lo había descubierto mientras pescaba en la playa..  
Le hicieron una ceremonia funebre. Nadie habló de venganza.. todos tenían miedo.. muchisimo miedo..  
  
Sin adultos que los ayudarán o aconsejaran o los sostuvieran en sus brazos para que pudieran llorar.. Estaban solos..  
  
Las cosas no pudieron ser mas que propicias pata otras cosas..  
La hermandad de Takeru y su hermano decayó hasta que ambos se empezaron a amar el uno al otro.. no había nadie que se los prohibiera.. además ellos siempre se había querido mucho.. Cuando Joe trató de hacer que ellos no estuvieran en una relación incestuosa.. ellos se fueron.. fue mas el orgullo ishida.. Yamato con 13 y takeru con 10 años.. ambos se fueron a vivir juntos.. Desde hacía diez años que vivían juntos en una cabaña no lejos de allí.  
  
No podia culparlos.. el mismo cometió un error un día que por casualidad descubrió el vino y el sake que se podía crear tan facilmente.. Sucedio cuando tenía 14 años..  
  
A pesar de todo no recordaba los detalles con claridad.. solo que a la mañana siguiente Mimi estaba llorando.. Y entonces lo supo.. que había hecho con ella..  
  
Fue demasiado para él.. y trató de matarse.. nunca había sido estable emocionalmente.. y hacerle eso a Mimi fue la gota que colmó el vaso.. Fue como si todo las desgracias de su vida lo golpearan al mismo tiempo.. Trató de ahogarse en el mar.. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Pues Joe lo sacó de allí..  
  
Finalmente descubrieron que mimí estaba embarazada.. koushiro se sentía como escoria.. indigno de vivir.. Lo intento.. trató de ser un esposo e incluso un buen padre.. La cosa no funcionó.. Mimi le dijo que la sofocaba.. y finalmente Koushiro se quedó con Koichi.. O eso querría creer.. Mimi deseaba estar lejos de todos y todo.. Y finalmente se fue a vivir al bosque.  
  
Que al final Koichi forzó a Koushiro a madurar y a superarse.. no por él.. sino por su hijo.. El shock de ser un padre a tan temprana edad lo había dejado al principio confundido.. Finalmente optó por vivir aparte como Takeru y Yamato..  
  
Los sentimientos siempre fueron confusos para Koushiro.. y tener a un hijo lo cambió.. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que Koichi se fijará en kasumi la hija de Sora y Joe. Pero era dificil.. Además el niño lo hacía sentir vivo.. Y por eso lo amaba tanto..  
  
Por lo unico que rezaba en las noches era por Koichi.. y porque jamás hubiera un shoten entre él y su hijo. Fuera de eso.. su vida era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.  
  
Todo era tan raro y extraño en el digimundo.. doce años habían pasado.. Y sin embargo sabía que habían pasado algunos días en el mundo real..  
  
Deseaba que su hijo jugará con otros niños aparte de kasumi.. la cual era algo brusca y ella siempre había dejado con el corazon en vilo a Koushiro cuando jugaba con su hijo. O mejor dicho lo ignoraba..  
  
Los niños elegidos no pelearían.. Cada quien tenía sus razones.. la principal era familia.. y al segunda.. no podrían enfrentar el mundo real..  
  
Sin embargo las cosas habían variado mucho en el los ultimos años desde la aparicion del mundo real en franjas.. Koushiro sabía lo que planeaban los Darkmasters.. Pero pelear.. La sola idea de poner a su hijo en un campo de batalla lo estremecía de tal forma que...  
  
Estaban vencidos.. nadie pelearía.. salvo para proteger su hogar y su familia.. Y mientras la isla file estuviera intacta el potencial de los niños elegidos nunca se desarrollaría..  
  
  
  
Del otro lado de la barrera dimensional..  
  
"¿Y bien?" dijo Jenny impaciente.  
"Listo.. ya podemos ir" dijo el doctor.  
  
"Puerta" dijo jenny mientras todos los demás entraban junto con ella.  
  
En la sala de juntas de los darkmasters fue algo inaudito e inusual que una puerta dimensional se abriera allí..  
  
Por al puerta salieron.. siete personas..  
  
"Dejenme al imbecil de los lentes" dijo Midnigther.  
"¿Que humanos?.. ehh quien es el imbecil" dijo etemon.  
  
"La de las alas es mía" dijo Swift volaba hacia ladydevilmon y le hacia un gran corte en una de ssu mejillas.  
  
"Maldita per**" dijo LAdydevilmon mientras se elevaba para atacara a swift"  
  
"El trasformer es mio" dijo Engenier mientras de sus brazos la nanomaquinaria brotaba como liquido tomando la forma y la consistencia del acero.. Y además un rafaga de energía le dio de lleno a machinedramon en la cara.  
  
Pupetmon reaccinó mas rapido que los otros. "Mazo de marioneta" dijo mientras los disparos de su mazo fueron lanzado hacia el doctor.  
  
Sin embargo.. se detuvieron en el aire y cayeron al suelo en donde brotaron unas flores.  
  
Pupetmon miro todo con los ojos bien abiertos  
  
Devilmon apenas pudo evitar el golpe que le dio Jack en la cara.. Era un golpe que un humano normal no podría dar..   
"Es imposible ningun humano es tan fuerte" dijo Devilmon mientras se recuperaba.  
  
Jack sonrio sus ojos brillaron rojos y desapareció en el piso al hundirse el como si fuera agua.  
  
Metalseadramon trató de moverse con rapidez, pero algo hizo que se estremeciera y mientras era rostizado por una descarga de energía procedente de toda la fortaleza que estaba siendo canalizada por jenny spark. Ella solo se quitó el cigarro de sus labios y exhalo una bocanada de humo. Lo mismo que metalseadramon, mientras era usado como pararayos.. Finalmente su cuerpo dejó de retorcer al caer al suelo sin vida..  
  
Myoistismon se había elevado para tener la ventaja en el aire pero apollo lo estaba atacando.. Sus murcielagos eran incinerados por los rayos solares qie salían de la manos de apollo. Myostimon tuvo la horrible sensación de que era usado como si fuera algo para pasar el rato.  
  
Piedmon miraba todo con la boca abierta..  
"¿Que son estos humanos?" se dijo mientras su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Me has dado un buena idea" jenny dijo el doctor al ver a pupetmon detenidamente.  
  
El doctor extendió su brazo y al punta del mazo de puppetmon empezó a a arder.  
"Auuhhhuuuuaaa" dijo el titere mientras soltaba el mazo. Sin embargo empezó a arder como la marioneta de madera que era.. "No es justo hiciste trampa" dijo Pupetmon mientras las llamas lo consumían.  
  
Etemon por su parte tenía problemas.. en su cara había varios agujeros de los cuales sangraba.. Y cada vez que trataba de darle un buen golpe a Midnigther este se la arreglaba para esquivarlo con gracia y una absoluta coordinación.  
  
"ES inutil.. ya he peleado esta pelea desde todos los angulos, millones de veces.. Soy algo que no podrás vencer" le dijo mientras un codazo se estrello contra los lentes de Etemon y los destruyó.  
  
Engieer por su parte se había subido encima de machinedramon y le había cortado las tuberías que conectaba su cañon giga. El aceite o combustible salía de la parte trasera de Machine dramon. Enginer solo sonrio cuando saltó y en su mano se formo un cañon.  
  
La explosión que se oyó fue atronadora y le abrió un hueco al castillo.  
  
Ladu devilmon quedó aturdida pues la explosión había sido abajo de ella . Swifft le dio de lleno con la garra de su pierna y la hizo caer.  
  
"Engiener... tiro al blanco" dijo ella mientras ladydevimon caía sin control.  
  
"Y con esto me gano un oso de peluche" dijo Engiener en broma mientras en sus brazos se parecía a la ametralladoras de las peliculas de accion de arnold swazeneger.. en cuestión de segundos ladydevilmon fue trasformada en coladera antes de destruirse en mil pedazos.  
  
Apollo se cansó de jugar con Myostimon y con una mirada ardiente de él(Literalmente) lo traspasó de lado a lado.  
  
El digimon vampiro se vio incredulo el pecho.. "Es imposible que existan humanos tan poderosos como digimons de nivel mega" dijo Myostimon mientras se desintegraba.  
  
Apollo descendió hacia donde estaba Midnigther y Etemon.  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó un poco impaciente.  
"No. yo puedo con este pelmazo" dijo Midnigther.  
  
"Ya me cansé.. espiritus de la ocuridad" empezó a decir el digimon simio.  
  
Pero eso fue todo.. en un borrón negro y gris vio como midnigther sacaba una especie de varilla de metal y como esta se iba a incrustrarse en medio de las cejas de etemon.  
  
El simio abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no pudo ya que se desintegró rapidamente.  
"MMmm al menos se mueren limpiamente.. no hay cadaveres que juntar" dijo Midnigther.  
  
"Vaya no agunta nada" djo Jack del otro lado, mientras miraba el torso de devilmon a unos metros a su derecha y las piernas a unos metros atrás de él.  
  
"¿Que le hiciste?" le pregunto el doctor a Jack.  
"Siempre te gusta el desastre" dijo Engiener.  
"Si.. es un pobre diablo si me perdonan la expresión" dijo Jack mientras veía como su contrincante se hacía polvo.  
  
Piedmon estaba mas que sin habla.. su aliados había sido destruidos en menos de un minuto.  
  
"Ningún humano estan fuerte" dijo cuando poudo articular las palabras.  
  
"Somos S.s.p." dijo Jack mientras se limpiaba un poco de polvo de su chaqueta.  
  
"Seres superpoderosos" dijo Jenny mientras al payaso solo se quedaba con expresión pasmada en su cara.  
  
"Este mundo estaba bajo nuestra protección.. esto es solo una advertencia.. entrometanse un vez mas y lo pagarán caro" dijo Jenny mientras piedmon juntaba valor y en una acción rapida sacó de sus fundas a sus espadas. En menos tiempo de lo que mucha gente podrían pensar las arrojó contra la lider contra jenny.  
  
Sin emabrgo el borron que era Midnigther las sujetó a todas en menos tiempo de lo que piedmon parpadeó.  
  
El doctor extendió la mano mientras midnigther las lanzó de vuelta en contra de su dueño.  
  
Piedmon trató de controlarlas pero no pudo con horror vio como se multiplicaron.  
  
La fuerza con que las lanzó midnigther fue demasiada como para que un cuerpo se quede en el mismo sitio.  
  
Aparte las espadas se habian dividido en dieciseis espadas pequeñas que se clavaron en su cuerpo y lo clavaron en la pared como algo extra.  
  
"EStupido" dijo jeniffer mientras en sus ojos una chispa electrica cruzó el aire. Segundos después Piedmon se estaba uniendo con los demás darkmasters en el vacio como particulas de polvo.  
  
"Fue facil" dijo Midnigther.  
"Demasiado" dijo Apollo.  
Los Datos se juntaron en una gigantesca figura formando al ultimo digimon de las tinieblas..   
  
"HUMANOS ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A DESAFIAR LOS PODERES DE LA OSCURIDAD?" se oyó la voz de apocalimon.  
  
"Porque nosotros somos la oscuridad" dijo Jenny.  
"Carrier.. muevete.. " dijo midnigther mientras las puertas ambarinas aparecieron y todos los integrantes de The Autority se reunian en su nave dimensional.  
  
Okay Apocarimon se veía impresionante con sus 600 metros de largo..  
Pero el carrrier.. el Carrier.. Media 80 km de ancho por 90 km de largo..  
  
"Si alguien le interesa ese estruendo es al campo del fuerza d ela creatura reventando" dijo midnigther en todas las frecuencias capaces de ser escuchadas el digimundo.  
  
Desde lejos.. Desde la isla file se vio como apocalimon era convertido en una bola de fuego incandesente.. Seis personas y tres niños miraron el gran estallido que fue la destrucción de apocalimon. Los "niños" se quedaron allí desde sus casas hogares o lugar del bosque favorito.  
  
Los adultos estaban consternados.. Al ver como los seres mas poderosos del digimundo fueron borrados de la faz del digimundo en unos minutos..  
  
Lo ultimo que supieron era que regresarían a casa en unas horas después.  
  
Finalmente tuvieron que aceptar la realidad.. por horrible que fuera.. Regresar a sus casas.. siendo mayores doce años que la ultima vez que los vieron sus padres.. y además algunos con ciertas cosas extras.. Como hijos o una relación incestusosa con un miembro de la familia.. O decir a la familia Yagami que su hijo estaba muerto.  
  
Koushiro abrazó a su hijo con fuerzas mientras veía como los peores enemigos del digimundo eran destruidos.. Sin misericordia.. Decidió que era demasiado y fue adentro de la mansión..  
  
Takeru y Yamato estaban afuera de su casa, mientras mimi les cortaba el cabello. Fue un milagro que Mimi no le cortará una oreja a Takeru cuando vieron la amenaza d elso darkmaster era erradicada. La primera reacción de ellos fue levantarse y otear el horizonte. Después decidieron ir hacia la mansión donde vivía Koushiro.   
  
Ellos llegaron a la mansión que había reconstruido Koushiro, pero no lo vieron por ninguna parte.. Se adentraron en los cuartos buscando a joven. Lo encontraron adentro de la casa en una recamara llena de juguetes.  
  
"Shh shhh shhh.. no te hará daño.. yo te cuidaré" decía Koushiro en un cama de infante. Los adultos voltearon hacia otro lado.. el ver a un adulto abrazar a una muñeco no les hacia nada de gracia. Para Takeru y Yamato.. habían sido mas tolerates con Koushiro, porque el no le veía nada de malo a su relación.. Sora trataba de hacerlo ver que la muñeca que abrazana y le daba tantos mimos no era su hijo.. Si no una imitación de tela..  
  
Koushiro era caso perdido para muchos.. La muerte de su hijo cuando nació hacia muchos años le había dislocado las ideas.. La sola idea de haberse emborrachado y abusado de mimi era bastante mala para el pobre chico.. y luego la muerte del pequeño niño fue demasiado para su fragil mente.  
  
Mimi no podía estar cerca de él.. ni de los demás.. le llenaba de terror e inseguridad.. el chico no estaba bien de la cabeza y sentir como los demás le recriminaban por no ayudarlo era demasiado para ella.  
  
"Vímos una nave" dijo mimi mientras sujetaba a Koushiro. "Tu también la viste" le dijo mientras el joven abrazaba al muñeco con fuerza.  
  
"Yo no vi nada" dijo Koushiro tratando de aparentar inocencia pero no podía mentir muy bien que digamos. En sus ojos se le veía mucha inseguridad y temor.  
  
Yamato y takeru estaban muy callados.. Ellos eran felices allí.. pero estaban sus padres que querrían ver.. y otras cosas que extrañaban. Ellos luchaban contra la alegria de poder regresar a casa.. y la felicidad de vivir los dos allí. Fuera de todo lo que hicera daño.  
  
Las cosas se pusieron algo mas interesante cuando Joe llegó con sora y sus hijos..  
La familia había corrido desde la ciudad del inicio y estaban dispuestos a perder la oportunidad de ir a casa.   
  
"Koushiro tienes que hablar con ellos" le dijeron casi todos a coro..  
  
  
Continuará..  
Okay se que suena raro mezclar ciencia ficcion "Normal" con ciencia ficcion "dark".. Creame tengo otras cosas en mente.. 


	2. The autority segunda parte

Wildstorm Universe.  
by ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2  
The autority.. Segunda parte.  
  
Koushiro se vió obligado a buscar su computadora.  
"No sé si sea una buena idea" le dijo Takeru a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.  
"¿No quieres ir a casa?" le preguntó Yamato.  
"No ir.. si nos separan" le dijo Takeru mientras miraba el suelo.  
  
Yamato le dio un abrazo mientras pensaba que hacer.. Ocultarlo todo.. o hablar con la verdad..  
"Si al menos fuéramos unos niños.. creo que podríamos" dijo en voz baja mientras sus manos le daban apoyo a su hermano menor.  
  
"Pero ¿no crees que estarán felices de poder vernos?" dijo Takeru en sus brazos algo perturbado.  
"No lo sé.. Takechan" dijo Yamato mientras su hermano menor se recostaba en su pecho.  
  
Joe estaba pensando en silencio mientras acunaba a su hijo de apenas unos meses de edad. A sus 24 años de edad era el mayor del grupo y supuestamente la voz de la razón.. aunque no todos lo escuchaban. Solo Sora y su hija.  
  
"Un centavo por pensamientos" dijo sora mientras se acerca a Joe.  
"Lo siento pensaba en nuestros padres y en lo que ellos.." sin embargo Joe no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarse.  
  
"Si a mi madre no le hará gracia saber que es abuela de una niña de ocho años.. y además si es que no le dado un infarto.. desparecimos hace como unos doce años" dijo Sora mientras Kasumi estaba recostada en su regazo.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban los sonidos de la computadora de Koushiro al iniciarse en un sesión.  
  
  
  
Mimi lo miraba desde una distancia mas o menos prudente. Ella Miraba con detenimiento la cama en donde estaba el muñeco al que Koushiro llamaba hijo. Mimi miró con interes el resto de habitación.. Estaba muy bien cuidada y había muchas cosas que ella intuyó que Koushiro había hecho.   
  
Incluso en el suelo vio un robot hecho de madera. Estaba muy bien hecho.. De una manera muy hábil. El muñeco que ella miraba en la cama arropado con un manta era como si fuera una replica de Koushiro... incluso la misma ropa.  
  
"No te acerques a él.. no es tu hijo" siseó las palabras Koushiro por sus dientes mientras la veía de reojo.  
  
Mimi apartó las manos de la cama mientras retrocedió espantada.  
Joichi lloró al oír la voz airada de Koushiro.. Casi a todos estaban un poco asustados al oír la voz de Koushiro. Un Koushiro enojado que nunca había oido jamás.. Todos contuvieron el aliento hasta que finalmente Koushiro regresó a trabajar en la computadora.  
  
Tras unos minutos de silencio conisguió algo en su computadora.  
  
"Listo" dijo finalmente sin ganas y luego empezó a buscar en varios cajones sus audifonos y el microfono.  
  
Los digimons estaban viendo a sus compañeros. Sabía que ellos querrían irdse a Casa.. pero estaban confundidos.. Para ellos el digimundo era su hogar.. Pero el hogar de los demás humanos debía ser totalmente diferente.. algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados..  
Ellos se irían para nunca mas volver.. Finalmente patamon decidió acercarse tentomon para platicar.  
  
"¿Siempre es así koushiro?" le preguntó Patamon al digimon insecto.  
Tentomon andaba jugando con un motimon.  
"Yo.. lo siento.. no deseo platicar" dijo Tentomon mientras miraba a otro lado.  
  
El pequeño motimon empezó a hablar.  
"El siempre es así cuando Koichi esta.." pero el pequeño motimon no pudo continuar. Koushiro volteó a verlo y su mirada estaba fija en él.   
"MOTIMON" casi lo gritó mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño digimon.  
  
"N.. nada no es nada" dijo Motimon mientras tentomon lo abrazaba con cuidado, como si fuera su hijo. Ambos digimons medio temblaban de miedo.  
  
Los demás se empezaron a reunir alrededor de mimi.  
"Cada día esta peor" dijo Takeru mientras lo miraba trabajar en la computadora.  
"Si.. cuando vengo a verlo cada semana.. es algo extraño.. y tentomon me ha dicho que no ha usado su computadora en meses" dijo Sora mientras sostenía a Kasumi  
  
"Creen que es peligroso" dijo Yamato en voz baja.  
"No lo sé.. pero creo que es el único que puede contactar con esa nave" dijo Joe en voz queda.  
  
Koushiro nada dijo, mas los escuchaba cuchichear.  
(Nunca lo entenderían) se dijo a si mismo mientras encontraba una frecuencia para trasmitir.  
  
"AQUI THE AUTORITY.. ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?" se oyó la voz a través de la computadora.  
  
"Somos.. somos.. personas que estamos atrapadas en esta dimensión" dijo Koushiro mientras volteaba hacia atrás y miraba a todos.  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo..   
  
Y una puerta ambarina apareció a espaldas de todos.  
  
"Gulp" dijo Takeru al ver la puerta abrirse de la nada.   
La comitiva salió claramente con las guardia bien en alto. Casi todos contuvieron el aliento.. preguntándose si no se habrían equivocado al tratar de contactarlos..  
  
Solamente Koushiro permanecía calmado.  
  
"Bien quiero un escaneo.. parecen humanos pero no me voy a arriesgar" dijo Jenny sparks mientras los miraba a los jovenes.  
  
"Bien" dijo Engiener mientras los apuntaba con un aparato extraño.  
"No es necesario.. son terrícolas" dijo el doctor.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Jack mientras los veía con desconfianza.  
"Tienen la misma firma de energía de la tierra" dijo el doctor mientras miraba a los jóvenes.  
  
"Los nueve" dijo el doctor mientras todos suspiraron relajados.  
  
Simplemente el estar cerca de las personas que habian matado y destruido las maquinaciones de darkmasters era algo inquietantes.. Y por poco era casi seguro de que los hubieran matado sin pensarlo..  
  
"¿Es mucho pedir que nos lleven a casa?" dijo Takeru casi con voz timida casi esperando que le dijeran que no.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen aqui?" dijo engiener un poco extrañada por el tono medio infantil en la voz de takeru.  
"Humm.. doce años" dijo koushiro un poco incomodo.  
  
"¿Y han estado solos todo este tiempo?" dijo Swift un poco sorprendida.  
  
"pues se las han arreglado muy bien para estar tan solos" dijo Jenny mientras los miraba a los chicos.  
  
"Dejalos en paz" dijo el doctor mientras parecia estar en trance.  
  
"Dicen la verdad.. y además tuvieron ayuda.. supuestamente debieron ser capaces de derrotar a los fuerzas de este mundo pero algo salió mal" dijo el doctor en un tono de voz muy baja que solo jenny lo escuchó.  
  
Casi todos los jovenes estaban nerviosos.. casi como esperando que los mataran alli mismo.  
  
"Esta bien los llevaremos a su casa.. " dijo Jenny Sparks mientras se daba media vuelta.  
"Por aqui por favor" dijo Apollo en un gesto de galanteria.  
Lo que le gano un pequeño codazo. Un gesto que no paso inadvertido por Takeru y Yamato. Los cuales sonrieron aliviados. un poquito al reconocer ciertas señas..  
  
Sora y Joe tomaron aliento. Realmente no querrían ir.. ero debía ir a ver a sus padres y darles la noticia.. eso y parte el hecho de casarse en el primer templo que vieran.  
  
Mimi avanzó lentamente mientras veía de reojo a Koushiro.  
"Debes de superarlos Koushiro.. Kouchi estamuerto.. debes hacer tu vida.. no te engales" dijo mimi de una manera triste.  
  
El saber que ella regresaría a casa en donde podrían darle tratamiento psiquiatrico a Koushiro la hacia sentir mejor.  
"Debes afrontarlo" dijo mientras se sentía segura junto a personas tan fuertes a su lado.  
  
Koushiro se quedó allí.. Sus lagrimas traicionaban sus ojos mientras daba un paso corto a la vez.  
  
Tentomon sabía muybien que era el adios.. De hecho todos lo diimons lo sabían pero no querrían aceptarlo..  
Lentamente Koushiro se acercó a la puerta mientras tentomon solo se quedaba callado.  
  
"Cuidalo mucho tentomon.. sabes que es mi vida" dijo Koushiro mientras caminaba lentamente.  
(No voy a voltear atrás) pensó Koushiro.  
(No voy a decir nada mas..) siguó pensando muy triste.  
(Estará protegido aqui) siguió con esa esa idea hasta que estaba frente a la puerta.  
  
"PAPi" oyó la voz de su hijo llamandolo.  
(Voy a pretender que no lo escuché) se dijo a si mismo mientras su mano se cerraba en un doloroso puño.  
"NO TE VAYAS" se oyó aun mas desesperado.  
(Sigue adelante) se dijo Koushiro.  
"NO ME DEJES SOLO.. QUE YA NO ME QUIERES" se escuchaba su llanto.  
Koushiro sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al escuchar su pequeña vocesita.  
  
"VAMOS DALE UN ABRAZO A TU BEBE.. UNO CHIQUITO..¿PORQUE YA NO ME QUIERES PAPI?" decía la voz llorrando.  
  
(Dios has de esto.. un poco mas simple esto por favor) rezó a los cielos.  
  
El cerró sus ojos.. No podía traicionar a su corazon de esta manera.. No de neuvo.. Se dio la vuelta.  
"Ven conmigo.. no te quedes allí" dijo mientras abría su brazos.  
  
El suave ruido de pasos en la alfombra se escuchó.  
"PAPI.. SABÍA QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS" se oyó la voz de un niño de cabello rojo e cual saltó hacia los brazos de su padre.  
  
Fue tal el salto que ambos rodaron hacia la puerta.  
Kosuhiro rio mientras daban vueltas.  
  
Y ambos cruzaron la puerta.  
  
Con Koushi en sus brazos Koushiro se sentí muy bien.. que podía enfrentarse al mundo completo.  
  
El niño solo sonrió a su padre con verdadera alegria.  
"Sabía que no me abandonarías papi" dijo con ternura mientras su carita se restregaba contra e cuello de su padre.  
  
Los demás jovenes solo se le quedarona viendo a Koushiro con su hijo en brazo.  
  
El doctor solo dijo.  
"Les dije que los nueve nos debía acompañar" dijo mientras los niños apenas podía articular palabra.  
  
"No puedes ser" dijo Mimi mientras miraba a Kouchiro con el niño en sus brazos.  
"Es imposible.. el murió cuando nació" dijo Yamato mientras lo veía con los ojos abiertos.  
  
"Es un milagro" dijo Takeru con lagrimas en los ojos.  
"No puede ser.. ¿Donde estuvo todos estos años?" dijo Joe boquiabierto.  
  
Koushi le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete a Koushiro.  
"¿Vamos a casa de los abuelos?" dijo Koichi.  
"SI a casa.." dijo Koushiro mientras abrazaba a su vastago.  
  
Continuará...  
Comentarios: Mmmm creo que ya mero.. ya mero.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Seinto haber puesto aml el capitulo la ultima vez.. ;P. gomen nasai.. 


	3. Teh autority tercera parte

Wildstorm Universe.  
by ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2  
The autority..  
  
Por cierto los nombre que terminen con ichi.. vienen siendo algo así como junior o hijo.. Así que Taichi vendría siendo el algo así como Takato junir o algo así... Así que los nombre Joichi y Kouchi.. vedrían siendo como Joe hijo y Koushiro hijo.  
  
Empecemos.  
  
Koichi estaba siendo examinado por el personal medico en el carrier lo mismo que Kasumi y joichi. Solamente el procedimiento de rutina para ver que no tuevieran alguna enfermedad.  
  
Koushiro solamente miraba su hijo llorar, cuando le pusieron una vacuna contra el sarampión. Desde que se había revelado la verdad todos estaban aparte de él.  
  
Tentomon se acercó a él y revoloteó cerca de su oído.  
  
"Están.." trató de decirle a su amigo.  
  
"Lo sé" dijo Koushiro mientras volteaba y los miraba.   
Su rostro permanecía impasible.  
  
"Koushiro" le dijo Takeru mientras lo veía a los ojos.  
El joven desvió la mirada al ver la inocencia que todavía existía en los ojos del joven rubio.  
  
Los digimons al ver como Koushi se había lanzado hacia la puerta para ir en busca de su papi. Ellos decidieron también ir en busca de su amigos. No podían dejar a su otra mitad irse así como así.  
  
Así que ellos también saltaron.  
  
La gran mayoría de las personas hubiera estado impresionada al ver a la imponente nave y su despliegue de tecnología avanzada. De no ser por el pequeño niño que supuestamente debería de estar muerto.  
  
Koushiro sintió que las preguntas salían de labios de los demás sin que fuera necesario que las dijeran.  
  
"¿Cómo es que vive?" Dijo Mimi la cual estaba resentida, molesta y de alguna manera a punto de estallar su mirada mostraba mucho reproche.  
  
Nada nuevo considerando que ella siempre era así. Pero el hecho de saber que su hijo estaba vivo la había puesto de muy mal humor.  
  
Tentomon miró a su compañero y luego trató de hablar pero Koushiro le quitó la palabra.  
  
"Lo haré Yo" dijo Koushiro mientras su hijo rápidamente buscaba refugio en sus brazos. El niño tenía lo ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras se frotaba su hombro izquierdo.  
  
"Hace ocho años cuando murió koushi.. si él murió.. me sentí devastado y completamente ruin.." dijo Koushiro mientras su manos arrullaban al pequeño niño en sus brazos.  
  
"Recuerdan cuando lo enterramos.. lo enterramos cerca de la tumba de Taichi" dijo Tentomon tratando de ver que eso era importante.  
  
"En ese mundo la muerte no es igual.. Cuando un muere.. se podría decir que se recicla.. claro me refiero a los Digimon.. pero con los humanos nos es lo mismo.." dijo Koushiro mientras los demás apenas comprendían de lo que hablaba.  
  
"Así que decidí tratar de volver a la vida a mi hijo.. no podía evitar sentirme culpable de todo.. Y encontré una forma.. en ese mundo todos somos bases de datos.. así que Koushi tenía que ser base de datos.. para poder vivir de nuevo.. así que trabajé sin descanso hasta todo estuvo listo" dijo Koushiro mientras sus manos empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa a su hijo.  
  
"Koushi es mitad Digimon" dijo Tentomon mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos.  
"Y mitad humano" dijo Koushiro mientras al quitarle la camisa reveló unas alas de insecto en su espalda.. Trasparentes como si fueran hechas de burbujas de jabón.  
  
"Para eso tuve que trabajar muy duro.. Koushiro es mi hijo.. y también es de Tentomon.. Tentomon es mi base de datos mi otra mitad.. lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue reemplazar la base de datos que era de Mimi por la de Tentomon" dijo Koushiro mientras los demás chicos repararon que dos mechones de pelo en la frente de Koushi eran anaranjados y su textura era un poco más gruesa de lo normal.  
  
"Con todos esas modificaciones el cuerpo de Koushi cambió hasta ser un digihuevo.. y el resto fue cuidarlo y esperar que naciera" dijo Koushiro mientras su hijo miraba a todos con cierta extrañeza.  
  
"Koushi es como un Digimon.. conforme empiece a envejecer.. sus poderes se desarrollaran rápidamente en estos momentos él tiene el poder de Tentomon pero cuando sea adulto tendrá la fuerza de Kabuterimon" dijo Koushiro.  
  
El silencio que siguió a continuación fue roto por Sora.  
"¿Y taichi?" dijo casi llorando, pero con un tono de voz muy firme.  
"¿El no merecía volver a vivir?" dijo Sora con gruesos lagrimones en sus ojos.  
  
"Solo pueden ser revividos las personas muertas en el digimundo y que tenga algún pariente de las que pueda sacar una base de datos.. alguien muy cercano a él.. y sobretodo vivo de lo contrario nunca podrá ser revivido, Taichi esta muerto, porque no hay nadie que ayudarme para que renazca" dijo Koushiro mientras su hijo miraba los demás un poco extrañado.  
  
"¿Pero porque lo ocultaste?" dijo Takeru mientras miraba al niño. "Me hubiera encantado ayudarte a cuidarlo" dijo Takeru un poco ofendido. En su mirada no había reproche pero si había deseos de haber cuidado de un niño.  
  
"Creí que lo rechazarían por ser.. diferente" dijo Koushiro mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.  
  
"Y en lugar de eso.. fingiste que estabas loco.. solo para poder cuidar a tu hijo sin problemas" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a Koushiro con una sonrisa de simpatía a pesar de todo Yamato lo comprendió aunque todo era muy extraño. sin embargo el sabía por experiencia propia lo que era el rechazo de todos los demás.. solo por el hecho de que él y su hermano se amaban..  
  
"Si es hijo tuyo.. no sería malo.. sería como tú.. una persona muy noble" dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor.  
  
El joven padre solo asintió un poco avergonzado ante tal demostración de amistas.  
  
"Pues a mi no me dijiste nada. Creí que koushi estaba muerto.. y lo dejado enterrado en mi corazón y ahora dices que lo reviviste y no me lo dijiste.. eres un monstruo Koushiro" le dijo Mimi con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.  
  
"Hice lo que debía" fue la respuesta de Koushiro. "Y no espero que lo entiendas" dijo Koushiro mientras caminaba lejos de ellos.  
  
"Creo que lo afectó mucho" dijo joe mientras se sentía culpable.  
"Fue mi culpa al no comprender a Yamato y a su hermano.. Koushiro depbió haber pasado por lo mismo... Que buen soporte fui" dijo joe con amargura en su voz.  
  
"No te culpes joe.. hiciste lo qe pudiste" dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba con su hijo. "Eres un buen padre y un excelente esposo" dijo con ternura.  
  
"Loq ue e recuerda que nos debemos casar en cuanto lleguemos" dijo joe mientras abrazaba a su "esposa"  
  
"Espero que puedan ser felices" dijo Jenny sparks.  
El resto del equipo de the Autority se le quedaron viendo.  
"¿Que una no puede ser amable con los demás?" dijo Jenny a su equipo.  
"Viniendo de ti es raro" dijo Jack.  
"Muerete" dijo mientras salía de allí.  
  
"MMm bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones" Dijo Apollo mientras miraba a los demás.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios.. Dejeme buscar fotos de the autority. para que los conoscan 


End file.
